Graters are commonly used to cut ingredients during the preparation time; the state of the art of graters shows different designs: most of the designs are working manually or powered by a power outlet.
Those designed for food preparations without a container are to be used at a working place and to be cleaned afterwards; due to preservation issue, ingredients also need to be removed; not suitable for use during the meal, not optimized for daily use.
Those operated manually often require the use of both hands, not optimized for elderly or disabled people; Those working with a long working stroke are not convenient to reinitialize manually up to the filling position (for example a pusher operated by a driving screw).
Those electrically powered which require proximity of supply power socket, are not always available at a meal time and often noisy.
Finally, the container of the grater with its fresh food has to be preserved; when for convenience of easy daily use, the whole device, container with grater, is kept assembled, a key point being to minimize the volume of the device in the fridge's limited space.
Existing graters are not fully optimized to provide all the comfort of use that could be desired during a relaxed and quiet meal time.